Realm of the Dragons
by DemonGirl24
Summary: What if Kakarot's space pod had a malfunction at his space pod in hyperspace mode? And instead of being sent to Earth, He was sent to the Realms of the Dragons, where Shenron and the other dragons live. What will change to his life and what other possibilities could happen?


Author's note: Credits to SoundlessWind for the idea and for beta-reading it.

**Realm of the Dragons**

Through the power given to him of the last Kanassan warrior, Toolo, Bardock had foreseen Frieza's plans to annihilate the entire Saiyan race. So as a counter measure so that not all of their race will be exterminated, he will have to follow along what he had seen in his vision and that is: to send his second son, Kakarot, to the planet full of lush resources. But everything didn't seem to go smoothly along the way.

* * *

The low-class Saiyan warrior made his way through the Space Pod Travel Center despite his injured state. As he staggered his way there, a SPTC agent greeted him, noting Bardock's wrecked armor, he can't help but be bewildered and utterly concerned for the Saiyan.

_'How come a Saiyan received this much damaged? Did they unfortunately encounter an élite squadron along the way?'_ he thought _'If that's the case, I can still understand it but if it wasn't... then who did it? It can't be their mission, it's too easy for them.' _He shook his head off and proceeded to talk to him._  
_

"Mister Bardock, I believe that you know that you are not in the right place. This is the Space Pod Travel Center not the Regeneration Center. And if you want directions if you somewhat forgot, I coul-" He was cut off when suddenly Bardock held him by the collar.

"I KNOW WHERE IT IS!" came the booming voice of the black-haired saiyan.

The traveling agent shivered in horror since he knows that his life could be ended right now even if this Saiyan warrior in front of him is this kind of extreme state. Even worse, he can still destroy a populated city.

He nervously gulped and tried to muster all of his courage, "M-Mister Bardock, if you're here to ask f-for another space pod, I-I must say that I-I can't provide another one since you already have one. B-But! I-If you wish to repai-" He was stopped short by Bardock's glistening glare.

"It isn't for me." The saiyan muttered in a very low voice but the agent still manage to hear him, "…It's for my son, Kakarot."

* * *

Bardock had let go of the poor shivering SPTC agent, and clenched his other injured fist, making blood come out.

'_The visions I've been seeing all this time is real. I should have followed_ _them rather my own desires. And if I did follow them, maybe Tora might just have been saved in time_.' He gritted his teeth in frustration, and slammed his hand unto the table, leaving cracks. '_Damn it! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! What did we do Frieza to have you want to destroy us?! We are completely loyal to you, we take care of the rebels you have, and most of all, and we have never rebelled, not at least ONCE_ _and yet-_'

He was lost in thoughts.

* * *

The alien could only stare frighteningly at the black haired saiyan, who was lost in his own thoughts. He curiously wondered on why Bardock would want to request for a space pod for his son, Kakarot, when he is scheduled not until next week?

The agent took a glimpse at the Saiyan's eyes and can't helped but be puzzled, Why is it that it looks to him that Bardock cares for his son? As far as he knows, Saiyans never cared for their offspring, except making them stronger. But to care for a weak baby especially like Kakarot? That's just—

_'I should not question any of his doing if I want to live a longer_ _life.' _The alien shook his head and proceeded to converse with him.

"I am sorry Mister Bardock but we don't any available space pods."

The words coming from the agent seemed to snapped Bardock's out of thoughts about Frieza's betrayal.

"What?" Bardock asked in a cold tone, daring the alien to repeat what he just said.

"I-I said that we don't have any more available space pods." The agent stuttered, fearing what might happen to him next.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" The saiyan emphasized every word, can't find himself believing what this stupid traveling alien is telling him. He finally snapped, "HOW COME THERE IS NO AVAILABLE SPACE PODS?!"

Bardock angrily punched the wall beside him continuously, making it immediately be crushed into pieces. _'DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SEND HIM TO EARTH IF THERE IS NO-' _The saiyan snapped out his trance and unintentionally glared at the alien.

"Are you really sure that there are no more available space pods?"

The SPTC stared at fuming Saiyan and can't helped but inched back, utterly frightened that he will end up the same as the wall if he dare to ignite his wrath further. After a few second, he gulped down the lump in his through and conversed again with him,

"I'm completely sorry Mister Bardock b-but we really don't have any. All of them are completely messed up and worse, most of them are completely malfunctioning. Somebody messed with them a while ago. I-I don't know who." He paused, "..Besides, your son is completely scheduled next week to leave so why in the rush? If you can wait tomorrow, we ca-"

He was interrupted when he saw the saiyan slammed again his fist against the opposite wall, leaving cracks.

"THERE IS NO TOMORROW!" Bardock roared, "Frieza's going to destroy Planet Vegeta RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!"

"But that's-"

The black-haired saiyan lowered his head, inhaled deep breathes and trying to calm his nerves. He closed his eyes an opened them again, and said in a calm voice.

"Look, I don't care already if it's completely malfunctioning or destroyed. As long as it has a seat and it flies, I'll take it. Got that?"

The agent only nodded fearfully, but still hasn't found the strength in his feet to move.

"NOW GET ONE ALREADY!" Bardock yelled, noting the unmoving agent. And at that moment, the saiyan slumped back at the chair behind him and massaged his temples, reassessing his plans carefully.

* * *

The alien ran as fast as he said it. He knew that an angry saiyan could almost immediately destroy him in a matter of seconds. Still he was wondering why did he say that Frieza is going to terminate all the Saiyan race. '_That's just unbelievable, the Saiyans are the most loyal and trustworthy of all... to him and he just...'_ he shook his head off, _'Bah! What am I thinking? I'll just get the space pod he wants so I could deal with him already.'_ He proceeded to the storage room where countless of small space pods are in.

"Now let's see here..."

"...nope not that..."

"...not that either..."

As the traveling agent murmured to himself and searching for the right space pod, he didn't noticed that two unwelcome guest also went inside the storage room, and was waiting for the right time to finish him off.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please rate and review!


End file.
